That!
by orphen the twinblade
Summary: this is my first fan fic ppl be nice review dammit. well anyways i hate writing summarys just toturing the three SHM.
1. Chapter 1

Must write random fan-fic because I'm weird ok its my first so please avoid trying to break my legs that has already been covered by someone...and they have a base ball bat!.

Ok this story involves Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Sephy, Cloud, Aeris aka: my new punching bag cause Sophia Esteed wore out, Some other advent children people some more other characters and maybe a few OC's...

So whoever in there belongs to the person who created them first!.

"So lets start off with Kadaj."

Cloud: "hold on didn't I kill him?"

"Shut up I control this fic cloud and I therefore can do anything I want!"

Cloud: "..."

Chapter numero uno: lets just call it... that...

Yazoo was walking through the shops he was looking for more clothes since his leather clothes drove him insane in hot weather and it didn't help with getting away from fan girls. Loz & Kadaj were also doing the same but they weren't as picky and they had finished long before him so they went to get ice cream and look at the many video games in E.B games since they knew Yazoo was gonna take their whole life time and more.

Yazoo was looking through the shirts he already had a few sets of pants

"Excuse me."

"Mmm?" replied Yazoo

"This is the men's section the women's section is over there."

"If you didn't know I am a man I just have longer hair and if you cant tell I have a mans voice."

"Prove it."

"Ok see my chest is flat."

"You could be flat chested."

"Do I have to pull my pants down or something?"

"Yep." then followed a giggle

Yazoo looked up it was a girl she had a big grin on her face. She had short hair and was wearing baggy clothes she was wearing jeans a t-shirt and sneakers and small accessories like gloves and jewellery .she was like a copy of Yuffie and just as hyper though her hair was weirdly SILVER!le gasp

"Well are you gonna prove it?"

"Not a chance I'm going to try clothes on in the MALE change room."

"Wuss."

"Look I have no intention in stripping in public for a perverted eighteen year old"

"I'll be round I have nothing better to do. Oh and I'm (sort of) nineteen!"

"Barely any difference."

"..." She thought, "You're right."

After trying the clothes on Yazoo was satisfied with what he had gathered what he liked and payed and rushed over to his two brothers hoping not to bump into that when he had reached them he saw someone with them.

"You again." he sneered

"Helloooooo it's me again." the girl said in a mocking tone.

"Isn't she adorable?" Loz added in "her name is Zeke! I love it it's so different."

"I like your name too Loz." she replied in an all so sweet tone errgh

"Yazoo why is Loz hugging a complete and total stranger?" Kadaj asked with a confused look on his childish face

"Because she is a female and he can't control himself." Yazoo shuddered.

Loz was now not giving her a hug anymore but he had a note and had given her one.

"Guess what guys I have her number and address!."

"And what has she got?" Yazoo asked in a very nervous and scared voice.

"Our address and number."

Yazoo fainted.

"Hey Yazoo wake up."

"No I dun wanna go to school."

"You're an adult dumbass."

"Huh? Hey bro wazz up?"

"Did you hit your head hard you never speak like that." Kadaj said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Nope just woke up from a bad nightmare."

"Ok get your new clothes and get dressed."

"New clothes?" then that meant dun dun dun it really happened. Yazoo fainted again and was slapped in the face by Kadaj.

"Get dressed."

Yazoo changed into some jeans these weren't baggy at all and a sleeveless shirt and put on a cap and some shoes." I'm ready." he said while putting velvet nightmare in its sheath thingy.

"Helloooooo." Yazoo cringed at the sound of that voice he swore he would shoot her some day.

"Oh I love you Zeke! With all my heart." All in the room heard Loz's voice

"I love you too Loz." she relied.

This was enough to make Yazoo sick and traumatize Kadaj .he took Kadaj to the other room.

"What are we gonna do about ... that?"

"What you mean the silver haired copy of yuffie? That's not a ninja?" Kadaj said blankly

"Yes THAT." replied Yazoo panic stricken.

"Get rid of it Loz's happy happy lovey dovey idiot vibes are scarring me for life."

Thus they began to plot against "THAT."

Next time on that!

Some thing stupid that's all I must say.

Remember this is my first fic so don't hurt me I'm new.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: bleach and ladders.

The characters in here belong to whoever made them

I only own Zeke and this dumbass story.

Well this is the story behind that silver hair!

It all happened when she was pretending to be an aeroplane how mature. Back then her hair was the same colour as Yuffie this spells SCARY with a capital S.

Well some one left some bleach on the ladder it was tipped over by who else but her.

It tipped over onto her head she let a piercing scream and the a few giggles.

She liked it how SCARY! So she put silver through her hair.

Thus this tale of stupidity come to a close for now I not going to make this paragraph a chapter 'cause that's a waste so I'll add more words.

Back to those two evil plotters!

"Can't we kill it?" asked Kadaj

"Nope but we can dispose of it in a non-death related manner." Yazoo grinned evilly.

"Good 'cause yuffie was never my favourite person and this came along."

"I wonder if it glomps."

Both of the brothers shivered

"Hey! Zeke wanna play Star Ocean?"

"Hell yeah I call dibs on playing as Maria."

"Ok I call Fayt."

"Bring it!"

Yazoo watched these two playing ps2 in the living room.

"Ok the plan is."

"Yeah what."

"Any ideas?"

"Moogles?" suggested Kadaj

"Yes the kupos will drive them insane."

They set off to find some Moogles.

Yes very short but it leads to what happens next right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: moogles are hell-spawn.

Yazoo looked through his binoculars "ok moogles spotted."

"Whatever." Was Kadaj's reply.

They were spying on a pack of moogles there were at least 150 of those big nosed teddies.

" 'Scuse Me." yelled a loud mouthed blonde boy.

"What?"

"Those Moogles are possessed."

"Who are you to tell me that?" replied Yazoo.

"Errrrr...I'm Tidus." He replied.

"What's wrong with these moogles?"

"They attack, glomp and dance on you if you fall down."

"Excellent."

"Eheh." was all Tidus managed to say as the two silver haired boys dragged him with them.

"You're gonna help us." Kadaj mumbled in a low voice.

"Noooooo!"

The three boys hid in the bushes.

"Ok Tidus you come from behind and Kadaj from th other I'll come from the middle."

The three charged towards the pack of moogles.

"Kupo?" The moogles glomped Kadaj

"If you fall they'll dance on you." cried Tidus.

He tripped and was danced on by a group of moogles.

"Errgh!" Yazoo had a priceless look on his face apparently a moogle had started humping his leg.

"I think it likes you." Tidus said as he pushed the moogles off Kadaj.

"Get lost." He kicked it off. The moogle landed in a very tall tree.

After many hours of kupos, glomps and dancing they had finally gotten all of them into a huge net.

"I don't want to know." Tidus said as he walked off "If you ever need help I'll be in Spira."

Back at the house.

"Ha Zeke: 5 Loz: 3 I win!"

"I was toying with you."

"Sure."

Kadaj and Yazoo let the pack go inside the house

"OMG!" yelled Zeke "moogles!"

"Shh I almost beat Luther." He never got to though.

The rampaging moogles glomped Loz though avoided the yuffie-twin-look-alike something about being male probably.

"Ha!" Zeke looked down to find a moogle humping her leg the same that attacked Yazoo.

"HA! It likes you." Loz grinned.

"Get off." She kicked it off hard.


End file.
